The Constellations
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: A short little one-shot about Draco and my OC. Gemini and Draco seem to hate each other, but do they really...? Please enjoy. Rated T for adult themes and cursing. Draco x OC


**Meh. I was bored and decided to write a short little...thing...about my OC and Draco. Just to clarify: Yes, I realize that Draco is normally proud and vain, blah blah blah...but I DO think he can be really sweet and caring to those he cares about, which is what I mostly have him doing here. Enjoy! 3**

-YEAR 1-  
Gemini could barely contain her excitement as her name was called. She practically shoved the Sorting Hat on her head. The Hat immediately began to place her.  
"Hmmm...lots of loyalty and courage, that's clear enough...plenty of brains, too..."  
Gemini couldn't help it. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..."  
"Really? Not Slytherin? But you know, you could be great there..."  
"Not Slytherin, anywhere but there..."  
"No? Alright then, better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
There was an eruption of applause from the Gryffindor table and Gemini, grinning happily, went to go join her friend Hermione.  
A boy called her name and she blanched, her expression one of annoyance. She turned to face Draco Malfoy, an old...friend. He grinned, a devilish half-smirk. "So, Gryffindor, is it? Can't wait to tell your parents about this, Gem!" Gemini rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Draco."  
Hermione turned to her, her face full of distaste. "You and Malfoy call each other by your first names?"  
Gemini rolled her eyes again. "It's a loooooong story."

-YEAR 2-  
"DRACO!"  
Draco laughed hysterically as he tore through the hallways of Hogwarts, Gemini sprinting swiftly after him. She looked extremely pissed off. "DRACO SCORPIUS MALFOY! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She had her wand out, pointing directly at him. He looked back, still grinning his head off. "Not a chance, Gemini!" Gemini looked even more furious at this. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO-" Before she could finish the threat, he laughed and threw the book over his shoulder, where Gemini caught it with ease. She glared at his back before turning on her heel and marching back to the dorms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ready with eyebrows raised. "Why does he keep hitting on you?"  
Gemini sighed. "It's...hard to explain."

-YEAR 3-  
Draco clearly looked taken aback and angry that Harry had been able to tame Buckbeak. He pushed his way through the crowd to stroll up to the hippogriff. Gemini caught sight of him and hissed, "Draco! Stop it, you'll get yourself hurt!" Draco paused when he heard this and turned to her, smirking. "Are you worried about me now, Gemini?" Gemini, shocked, glared at him. "You know what? Never mind. Go ahead and get your arms clawed off, I don't mind." Unable to resist the impulse, he childishly stuck his tongue out at her and she responded with the same action. Hermione sighed. "Do I even want to know?"  
Gemini shook her head. "No, you don't."

-YEAR 4-  
Draco looked around peevishly before tossing a piece of crumpled up parchment at Gemini. He inwardly winced as it hit the back of her head. Frowning, she picked it up and read it.

Gemini  
Meet me outside the hallway to the Slytherin common room tonight.  
-Draco

She sighed and tossed it in the garbage. Draco frowned and lobbed another parchment ball at her head, this time on purpose. Muttering curses, she turned and hissed, "What?"  
"What was your response?"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
They turned away, each with an expression of annoyance.

"What happened?" Hermione cried, seeing Gemini's swollen red eyes. Gemini laughed hollowly and slumped onto the couch. "I guess I have to tell you guys...about Drake and I."  
"Drake?!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged an incredulous glance at the nickname. Gemini ignored them and began to explain.  
"Drake and I are cousins...I'm not sure how exactly, but I know we're distantly related somehow. Anyways, my parents and his parents, sharing the same point of view on purebloods and Muggles, betrothed Draco and I to 'keep the pure bloodline from dying.'" Gemini made air quotes around this part while rolling her eyes. Hermione frowned slightly while Harry and Ron mirrored expressions of disgust. "But...I thought only aristocrats could betrothe their children." Gemini nodded. "I am an aristocrat. I just happen to be less snobbish than the rest." The foursome laughed before Gemini continued.  
"I've known Drake since we were three, and our families...well, let's just say I wasn't a fan of either of our parent's views. That's why I was so happy to be Sorted into Gryffindor. When that happened, my parents broke off the betrothal. I was thrilled, of course, but Draco..." She frowned. "...Wasn't, I guess. I honestly don't know what he thinks."  
They were silent for a while before Hermione asked, "So what happened tonight? What did he want to talk to you about?"  
Gemini gave her a bitter smile. "Oh...that. He yelled some rubbish about how I was a disgrace to him and our families for being in Gryffindor." Gemini remembered, though, the look of genuine pain in her friends eyes.  
What had he really been trying to say?

-YEAR 5-  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Gemini aside and hissed, "What the hell's gotten into you?"  
Gemini looked up at him; it was true that she was...different. Her eyes were bloodshot and darted around jerkily, as if constantly on the lookout for something, her movements were broken, and her skin was always pale.  
"W-What do you mean, what's gotten into me?" She stuttered, trying to push her way past the blond. He held her in place and whispered furiously, "Don't even, Gem. You can't fool me; I've known you for too long." Gemini swallowed, biting her lip in nervousness. "Um..."  
Draco saw her eyes lock onto something behind him and he watched her face rapidly drain of color. She began to shake uncontrollably. Frowning, Draco turned to see the Ravenclaw boy Gemini was currently dating (when Draco had found out, he'd already hated the boy), Stephen Kirkland, staring at Gemini while smirking. She gasped sudddenly and stuttered, "I-I r-really have to g-go, Drake..."  
Finally, the truth came crashing down on Draco. The boy's smirk, that so obviously terrified the beautiful brunette in front of him. The way her eyes darted around like...like she was waiting for someone to attack her.  
Draco grabbed her arm as she was fleeing. Gemini looked up, and the fear on her expression was confirmation to what he had suspected. A hot fury began to grow in him. When he spoke, his voice was laced with hate. "He's raping you, isn't he?" Draco spat out the word rape like it was poison on his tongue.  
Gemini stared at him for a moment before wrenching her arm free of his grip and running off. Cursing, Draco followed her.  
He finally found her in the girl's bathrooms under the sinks. Her green eyes were hollow and unblinking. Ignoring the rage that was telling him to kill Kirkland slowly and painfully, he ducked down to sit beside her. It was when he put an arm around her shoulder that she began to cry, and she didn't resist when he pushed her inward so that her body was leaning against him. She merely sat there, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Anger flared up in Draco. No one made Gemini cry. Not on his watch.  
Later that night, Stephen Kirkland was expelled from Hogwarts. No one knew who had done it, but Dumbledore had recieved a sobbing, bloody, and bruised Kirkland at his office door, unable to stand (for someone had broken his legs), confessing all of his terrible crimes.

-YEAR 6-  
"Voldemort's chosen you to do what?!" Gemini exclaimed in a hushed voice. She and Draco were in a secret room that they had discovered as children at the Malfoy Manor, a room that only they knew about. It was their room, where they could discuss things without worrying that their parents would barge in on them, or worse, Bellatrix.  
Draco was sitting on the floor, his head between his hands. The pose looked utterly devastated. "He wants me to kill Dumbledore." Gemini gaped at him. "But...you're not! Are you...?" She added this last part cautiously. Draco shook his head furiously, tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "You don't understand! If I don't do it, he'll kill me and my family. He'll kill you." His voice broke on the last sentence.  
Gemini, heart aching, moved to sit beside him, putting an arm over his shoulder and leaning against him. "It'll be alright." She whispered.  
Draco raised his head to look at her. Her dark brown hair fell over her luminous green eyes, giving her perfect face a mysterious look. He brushed a finger over her chin. "I love you." He whispered.  
Gemini looked down and closed her eyes. "I know."  
"Do you love me?"  
Gemini opened her eyes and looked up at the handsome blond. Who was swallowing his pride and looking at her with pleading eyes.  
"I don't know."  
She hated that she couldn't say yes.

-YEAR 7-  
Draco ushered Crabbe and Goyle forward, about to follow Harry into the Room of Requirement.  
"Not so fast."  
He froze at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in a while. A familiar voice. A voice that, he had to admit, he'd missed a great deal.  
The beautiful brunette walked steadily towards them, wand raised. She looked bad-bruised, cut, beat up. No doubt being a huge supporter of Harry Potter had made her a known target by the Death Eaters, along with Lovegood and Longbottom. Draco raised his eyebrows. "So, it's come to you pointing your wand at me, eh Gem?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry Draco, but I'm going to have to keep you out of there." She jerked her head towards the Room of Requirement.  
He nodded. "Yes...but can you keep three out?" Though he hated doing it, he motion Crabbe and Goyle forward. This war had to end, one way or another. Gemini's eyes darted between the two as they stopped in front of her. The level of tension in the air could have choked a random passerby.  
Then Crabbe shouted, "Stupefy!"  
Gemini yelled, "Protego!" at the same instant before pointing her wand at Goyle and shouting, "Stupefy!" Her jinx hit and he fell to the floor, out cold. She turned to Crabbe and raised her wand. "Petrificus totalus!" Crabbe dodged the spell and pointed his wand at Gemini. "Avada kedavra!" He cried.  
The instant Draco heard these words, he unfolded his arms and reached for Gemini, terrified the curse had hit. Luckily, she managed to leap out of the way of the green light.  
Draco, furious, grabbed Crabbe by the collar. "You aren't supposed to kill unless I say so. Especially not her." He pointed to where Gemini panted, catching her breath. Draco satisfied himself by wiping the sneer off Crabbe's face with a solid punch in the jaw, followed by him chanting, "Petrificus totalus!"  
Instantly Crabbe's body froze up as Draco rushed forward to help Gemini. "Are you alright?" To his surprise, his response was her wand at his chest. He stared at her glaring face before sighing and dropping his wand. "I'm not going to fight you, Gem."  
She smirked. "You're going to let me kill you, then?"  
He stared at her intensely as her heart began to speed up. "If you want me to die, I'll die. If you want me to join your side, I'll do it. I will follow you to the end of my life and do whatever you ask of me, Gem. I will be who you want me to be, I will do what you want me to do. I am completely yours."  
Gemini stared at him, rendered speechless. She wasn't able to move when he slowly lowered her wand for her and leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips. He pulled back and waved a hand in front of her face. "Um...Gem?"  
In response, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Pulling back, Draco laughed. "Is that a yes?"  
Gemini smiled. "That's a yes." She paused, a slight blush creeping over her face. She leaned over to his ear to barely sound out the words, "I love you."  
Draco's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?"  
Gemini turned, still blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about." She started running to battle in the courtyard. A grin broke out on Draco's face and he followed her, calling, "Gem, what was that? I didn't quite catch it!"

**Hope you liked! Awww, Draco can only be himself around Gem...3 Cute. Bye now!**


End file.
